Serenity
by LEMMESEEEE1
Summary: Just a simple one shot of what could have been a pregnant Lena, caught up on her hormones.


**Just a little one-shot I wrote out of bordem. **

Stef rolled over, only to feel that the other side of the mattress vacant. Weird she sthought, she sat up and looked around the dark room. Her wife was nowhere in sight, not in the bathroom, the closet, nowhere.  
She groaned and sleepily heaved herself out of bed. She caught a glimpse of the clock just after 2 am great. After checking on the kids she headed downstairs. As quietly as possible she tip toed down the stairs. She couldn't see her but she knew where her wife was residing.

Turning the corner a smile lit up her face. There she was, the love of her life Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster, head fully in the fridge. Stef grinned watching her wife gather up little snacks and dumping them on the table. She did this cute little happy dance when the finishing touches on her food catastrophe were done.  
"Mind telling me what you're doing?" She said smiling leaning up against the doorframe  
Lena looked up and jumped in surprise clutching her large stomach and took several deep breaths.

"Why would you do that to me?" Lena groaned.

Stef walked over and cupped her wife's face, kissing her on the forehead, "Because I'm a pest."  
She looked over Lena's food choices and laughed quietly. Satisfied with her answer Lena went back to stuffing her face.

"What cha got there?"

Lena smiled triumphantly.

"A turkey sandwich with potatoes chips and some yogurt," She pointed to each item. "Oh and I think there some chocolate somewhere around here." She finished with a loud burp.

Stef covered her mouth to hide her laughter

"Whut?" She asked embarrassed.

"Nothing, my love nothing. Keep eating." Stef said chuckling softly rubbing her wife's back.

"Do you want some?" Lena offered.

"Oh no babe. This is all for you."

Lena smiled at her wife lovingly.

"You're honestly not hungry?" Lena asked thoughtfully.

"Not as hungry as you hon." Stef mumbled. Or so she thought.

Lena slowly put down her sandwich and looked at everything she had gathered on the table. Between the turkey sandwich and the bags of chips and various yogurts she did in fact realize she had a lot on the table but didn't think too much of it until Stef said something.

"What's wrong babe?"Stef asked unaware of her effect.

Lena looked down at her stomach stuffed into one of Stef's old shirts.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Stef looked at her quizzing, "where did this-"

"You do don't you? You think I'm getting fat and you don't want to be with me anymore." Lena started to cry into her hands, tears dropping onto her stomach.

Stef got up and spun Lena around to look at her more clearly.

"Babe, where is this all coming from?"

"Don't lie to me stef. I've seen the way you look at other women while we're out shopping. I can't even get up on my own sometimes, and you have to help me and I wonder why you're still with me, when you could have whomever you want. No one wants a crying, cranky, gassy wife. And I'm only seven in a half months pregnant. I'm disgusting!" Lena sobbed heavily into her hands.

Stef watched her wife cry confused and heartbroken that she thought those things. She loved her wife and nothing would change that.

"Honey look at me, you're beautiful."

Lena rolled her eyes, "hardly." She said looking at the floor.

"No baby you're beautiful. You're smart, caring, loving, and funny and...well pretty damn perfect. I've never loved you more than I do right now. You caring this baby, our baby this is the most outstanding thing you've done for me. For us! Okay I look at other women but none of them compare to you. If anything they're looks have nothing on yours. A super model could walk by and I'll only have eyes for you."

A deep blush crept up Lena's neck.

"And I find it adorable when you call me into a room to help you get up. I love watching you ask the kids for help when you can't get up from a chair. I like it when you need me Lena, I'll always help you. I don't care about you farting because when I do I can always blame it on you."

Lena swatted her wife's arm, "Stef that's so mean."

Stef held her wife's cheek, "and you all your fat is baby weight. It's baby's fault, okay. If you gained 20lbs or 200lbs I'd still love you. It would be more of you to love."

Lena whipped a tear that threatened to fall. "Stefanie. That was so sweet." Lena said in shakey breaths.

"What can I say babe, I love my amazing, beautiful, sexy, plus sized wife." Stef smiled dodging Lena's fists.

They settled together on the barstools. Lena resting her head on her wife's shoulder while she fed her potato chips. Lena reached for a chocolate chip and fed it to Stef, who took the chocolate chip and her wife's fingers in her mouth. Slowly yet seductively she sucked the chocolate from Lena's fingers. A content smile played across their faces.

"You really blame your farts on me." Lena asked quietly.

"Only if we're watching a movie with the kids, and I can't hold it in any more." Stef admitted calmly.

"Your evil you know that."

"At little." Stef smiled. "I can't believe you thought I actually look at other women like that."

Lena rubbed aimless circles over her stomach, "well you know I haven't been feeling very beautiful as you put it lately. So I just look at everyone else and you know."

A few moments of silence passed.

"Stef?"

"Hmm."

"I want this baby out of me already."Lena groaned. She buried her face in her lover's neck and pouted.

"I want it out to. All your mood swings are killing me." She reached over and rubbed Lena's belly.

"I hate pregnancy." Lena whispered.

Stef chuckled lightly, "so did I."

Lena lifted herself off the stool and grabbed Stef's hands.

"What?" Stef asked looking at their joined hands. "Aren't you gonna finish your feast?"  
Lena shook her head, "I want to cuddle with you." 

Stef's eyebrow shot up, "You do, do you."

Lena rolled her eyes and led them to the couch, "cuddle with me you pervert."  
She pushed Stef down and grabbed the blanket and lowered herself in between Stef's legs and leaned back into her embrace.

"I'm gonna miss this."

Stef kissed the base of Lenas neck.

"We'll still have this just minus your huge stomach."

"You promise?"

"Anything for you my queen."

An amused smiled transformed Lena's face, "My queen huh? I like that sound of that"  
"Oh yeah how about sex mon-"

"Control yourself honey." Lena covered Stef's mouth with her hand. Burrowing into her wife's chest finding comfort in her body heat. She slowly drifted off to sleep with the wonderful feeling of Stef's strong hands protected her and their baby.

**Excuse me for the mistakes. I hope this was at least enjoyable. **


End file.
